The Great Big Date
by aNimEdArkU
Summary: Haruhi got the chance to date all the host club boys and choose The Perfect Man. Who did she choose? Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out! RnR! Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ouran high school host club**

-aNimeDarKu-: yeah, I wish I did but I don't...what kind of an author am I making FANfics...then it must be called author fics, neh?

honey-sempai: yeah! ehe! neh, ritsuka-chan let's eat cake together neh?

takashi-sempai: Mitsukuni (while wiping the smudge of cakes eaten by honey)

-aNimeDarKu-: ah, gomen honey-sempai, but I don't like sweet things

honey-sempai: aww -teary eyes-

-aNimeDarKu-: enjoy!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a peaceful vacation without the host club, I just have to make sure that Kyouya-sempai has no connections here!" cried Haruhi

" I guess I'll start the laundry!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oii Kyouya! Are you sure my precious daughter is there wherever _there_ is!" cried Tamaki

"mmm???" mumbled the Hitachiin twins while nearing there face to kyouya

"I'm sure. I researched everywhere. But, you owe me." kyouya replied _evilish_

"eh? o-owe y-y-ou what?" stuttered Tamaki after seeing the evil face of the 'low blood pressure demon lord'

"For...waking me up so early." he replied plainly

"T-that's it?...-sighs- I thought I'm owing you someth-" he replied but kyouya cut him of

"where here"

They all sighed while going down for they know how precious sleeping time is for kyouya. They are surrounded by silence until the twins finally found Haruhi drying the the laundry.

"Haruhiiiii!!!!!!"

"Haru-chan! ehe!" cried honey (hani) happily while mori (takashi) is carrying him.

"Wha-"

"And this is going to be a long vacation..."

"Haru-chan! Why did'nt you tell us that you're here!" asked hunny with teary eyes

"Ah, well hunny-sempai, but how did u know I'm here?!?"

"Your _dear _mother told us!!!" added Tamaki emphasizing the word 'dear'

"Eh?"

"neh, neh Haru-chan! I'm hungry!"

"Ah, oh well, I have no choice but to let you in, c'mon!"

"Waa! Haruhi's house is unxexpectedly big!" chorused the twins

"Iye, this is actually a boarding house owned by my aunt, but since no one is living in it, she let me stay here"

"Oii Haruhi... what's inside this old dusty box?"

"Ah, I don't know... let's open it."

**When they opened it what they found is a-...**

**

* * *

**

Hey! If you read my story then thankies! Please do review. I accept criticizms, flames or any bad comments. I need those to improve my work. chii ya in the next chappiiiz - if you want me to write them...

Haruhi: Bye!

Tamaki: What?!? My dear daughter is leaving!!!

Kyouya: Tamaki, I hate to _intrude _but your daughter can't breathe. You're hugging her to death

Twins: Hai! Hai! Our lord must be sentenced life imprisonment to jail!

Tamaki: Bu-but who will guard my daughter while I'm gone?

Twins: Us!!!

Tamaki: NoO!!!!

Hunny: Takashi! We'll eat cakes later ne!

Mori: Hn

-aNimeDarKu-: Bye: P


	2. The Big Old Box

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ouran high school host club**

-aNimeDarKu-: 2nd chappie is in!!! Thanks to all who reviewed… don't worry Ayame Hana-chan…It'll be 'senpai' from now on

Honey: ehe! Ritsuka-chan, what's in the box?!?

-aNimeDarKu-: Ah, Honey-senpai...aren't you a bit exited to know?

Honey: Eh? Why would you say that...

-aNimeDarKu-: 'cuz Takashi-senpai told me that when you're exited, you are overeating...

Honey: Iye! Bu-b-b-but! These are only desserts!

-aNimeDarKu-: Desserts?!?

Honey: Hai, hai! Why don't you eat with me! It's special cake day!

-aNimeDarKu-: Ah, I'd rather not...

Honey: But Ritsuk-

-aNimeDarKu-: Ah, well! Enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rewind >

"Oii Haruhi... what's inside this old dusty box?"

"Ah, I don't know... let's open it."

**When they opened it what they found is a-...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Old dancing costumes?!?" they all chorused except haruhi

"Uh, yeah..."

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Tamaki

"Ah! How about cutting it and use the cloth for making costumes for Usa-chan!" cried Honey

"Or tear them to pieces to make a swimsuit for haruhi!" chimed the twins

Tamaki's mind theater

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Kaoru!Hikaru! But, this is showing to much skin"

"Don't you know that this swimsuits are _in_!"

"Oh! but it's see through, it's...transparent. How will I wear it? It's a swimsuit with zippers on the back!"

"Yeah, we know that."

"So how do I wear it? I can't reach the zipper"

"Don't worry...we'll help you wear it" they chimed with sly smiles forming their lips

.End.

_Tamaki's mind theater's curtains closing_

"Well that's a good show!" said Hikaru while passing the popcorn to Kaoru **(aNimeDarKu: where did they get the popcorn?!?)**

"Yeah. It's just like were inside _tono's_ mind watching cinema" said Kaoru while eating popcorn

"NooOO!!!" cried Tamaki

"Mom! Did you just see that! these mini devils are harassing our daughter!"

"Calm down Tamaki. You are imagining things" said Kyouya while pushing his glasses

"ehe! Back to the dancing clothes...Haru-chan, what are you going to do with them?"

"Uhm...well, let's see Honey-senpai. There is one dress, and six tuxedos of some kind"

"Well, how about giving it a try." suggested Kyouya. "They still look usable...Haruhi wear the dress and we will were the tuxedos"

"Bu-"

"Honey, there's a small tuxedo perfectly fitted for you"

"ehe!"

"Haruhi you're wasting time. Bring these to your bathroom and wear it" Kyouya said while pushing haruhi with the dress

"Bu-"

_After some moments..._

"Ehe! Haru-chan your dress is..."

"Kawaii!!!"

"Ah, thanks honey-senpai"

"My dear daughter your so...so...kawaii!!!" cried Tamaki hoping that Haruhi would also thank him

"I already heard that senpai. Don't expect me to thank you" Haruhi replied coldly

"Eh?!?" Tamaki cried while growing mushrooms in his 'corner despair'

"Ah, don't you think that this _thing_ make me look weird?" asked Hikaru

Kaoru just laughed about this and Haruhi complimented something unexpected...

"No, Hikaru...it does'nt make you look weird..."said Haruhi

"Makes me what? Makes me look like an idiot like _tono_?"

While hearing this Tamaki once again went back to his 'corner of despair'

"No, Hikaru...it does'nt make you look weird or an idiot...it makes you...human" replied Haruhi

While hearing this Hikaru blushed in thousand shades of red with Kaoru looking at him smiling

"Well I suppose we can use this CD for a simple...dance" applied Kyouya

"Since when did you bring that?" asked the surprised Haruhi

"Ah, very well. Haruhi do you have a CD player?"

"Ah, yes"

After the second that Kyouya played the CD, he grabbed Haruhi and danced with her and the other boys started dancing with her as well except for Tamaki in his corner.

"Well, I guess I enjoyed that!" said Haruhi

"Yeah, all of us enjoyed!" butted Honey

"All of us except one..." chimed the twins while looking at Tamaki sorrowing...of course, they are happy about that...

"I guess we call it a night..." said Kyouya

"Hn" applied Mori

"Well then, good night!"

They all said their good nights while going to their rooms cheerfully and had a good night sleep

* * *

-aNimeDarKu-: Ah, well that was longer than expected! Was it good? Well don't worry...'cuz the game begins in the next chap!!!

Haruhi: Remember to review!

Twins: Haru-hii!!! Remember our deal! you will sleep with us tonight!

Tamaki: What!

Haruhi: Since when did I made a deal with you two?

Mori: Hn

Honey: Neh, Takashi! Let's invite Kyou-chan to eat cake with us, neh! You know, midnight snack!

Kyouya: Ugh I'd rather not. I don't like sweet things and it would waste electricity. Which reminds me... gas increased by 5 so...

-aNimeDarKu-: Bye!!!


	3. The Game Begins!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ouran high school host club**

-aNimeDarKu-: Hey! 3rd chapie up!

Honey-senpai: Yay! Let's celebrate and eat many cakes!

-aNimeDarKu-: Ah, Honey-senpai…why is it always that your in the beginning of the chapters talking about cakes and stuff?

Honey-senpai: I don't know…you are the author, which means you're the one that _put_ me in here

-aNimeDarKu-: Yeah, right….Enjoy!!!

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru's room

_Thud_

Kaoru once again fell from the bed beacause of Hikaru's kicking

"Good morning Ka-"

"Kaoru? Why are you down there?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Honey and Mori's room

"Neh, Takashi we'll eat cake, chocolate and candy and..." Honey mumbled in his dreams while Mori is waking up

After 3 minutes...

"Waaa!"

"Good morning Takashi!"

"Hn"

"I wonder what's the dessert for breakfast..."

* * *

Tamaki's room

"Ah, Haruhi!"

"My darling daughter"

Of course we all know that he is dreaming about his _daughter_

"Twins?!? What are you doing to Haruhi! Wha-" he screamed as he woke up

"Ah, a dream."

* * *

Kitchen / Dining room

"Ah, at last"

"I'm still going to pour some of..."

After some moments...

"It's finished."

"Breakfast is ready!" Haruhi shouted while waiting for the others to go down

"Waaii!!! Good morning Haru-chan!"

"Good morning Honey-senpai"

While they are eating happily in the dining table...

* * *

Kyouya's room

"Ah."

"What's so noisy down there? But, maybe the others are already eating. I mights as well as go down"

* * *

Kitchen / Dining room

"Ah! Kyouya-senpai"

"Mom you're late!" cried Tamaki

"Hn"

"Haru-chan! Where's the dessert!"

"Ah, Honey-senpai here it is."

Haruhi brings the chocolate ice cream from the refrigirator...

"Waii!!!"

"Ah, Haru-chan! Can I ask you a question?" Honey asked while pouring ice cream in his bowl

"Ah, yes"

"Who is your favorite Host Club member?"

All was eating quietly but when Honey suddenly asked this question, all looked at Haruhi waiting for an answer...

"Ah...all of you. I guess. I like all of you in different ways"

"Not fair!" chimed the twins

"We are Haruhi's favorite because we have the throne of her 'best friends'!" they cried

"Ehe! I'm Haru-chan's favorite because I'm the cutest!" applied Honey

"Hn" Mori nodded supporting Honey

"Iye! I'm Haruhi's favorite because I'm her father!" added Tamaki

"I hate to interfere to all of you but, how about a contest to know who is Haruhi's favorite by dating her" suggested Kyouya

"Wait!" cried Haruhi

"Kaoru, Hikaru. You are my best friends but it does'nt mean you're my favorites"

"Honey-senpai, because you're cute does'nt mean you're my favorite"

"Mori-senpai, why are you supporting Honey-senpai?"

"Tamaki-senpai...you are not my father" just as when Haruhi said this, Tamaki starts to grow mushrooms in his 'corner of despair'

"And lastly, Kyouya-senpai... since when did you sounded like the twins, suggesting a weird game again?!?"

"Ah, Haruhi...sorry but the game is already settled and the game begins..."

"Tomorrow"

"What!" all chorused exept for Kyouya

"What the-"

"Well goodbye to all of you but I have something important to do"

"Ah! Kyou-chan!"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Who goes first!"

"Well I have'nt thought about that well,...choose 1 of this pieces of paper and the number written there will be the order"

All of the boys picks one piece of paper...

"Yay! I got number one!" cried Honey

"Ah, Takashi you got 2!"

"Hn"

"3?!?" cried Tamaki

" I got 4" said Kyouya

"5" added Hikaru

"6...I'm last" said Kaoru

"Well then, Honey you go first which means...tomorrow"

"Hai! Hai!"

"Ah! I give up with all of you. I'm going back to my room to get some rest" cried Haruhi

"Ehe!"

* * *

-aNimeDarKu-: Yay! Finish!

Honey: Yay! I'm the first to go with Haru-chan! I will bring her to the candy store and to the park and buy cotton candy and...

Mori: Hn

Kyouya: Remember to review. This author needs at least 3 new to continue which reminds me...Ritsuka! Your computer bills increased by 3.

-aNimeDarKu-: Yeah I know, but it's not like your the one paying for it...

Haruhi: Bye! See you till the next chapie!

Twins: Haru-hii!

Tamaki: You devil clones! Don't go near my precious daughter or I'll-

Twins: What? Our lord is threathening us? Is he going to be mini devils like us?

Tamaki: I'm not threatening you! But if you-

-aNimeDarKu-: Bye!!!


End file.
